Kate's journey with Ash Kechum
by katkatelover
Summary: This is a story with my own character called Kate not the Pokémon Kate. But any ways this is a love story. Kate has a crush on Ash. And her cousin Rose has a crush on Gary. And then they all go there separate ways. This is more about Kate and Ash. More than Rose and Gary Also you can choose how this ends for Kate x Ash. Also is a T depending on what you know. I don't own Pokémon.
1. Beggining

**This is one of the two fanfictions I'm writing. The other is a Sonic the hedgehog fanfiction. Also I don't own Pokémon if I did the team rocket wouldn't have such annoying titles when they appear in Pokémon. Also if you don't like, don't read. Because well if you read on you might need to find that you can't erase what you have read. This chapter is just a warm up to the actual thing so here's the prologue and a smidge of chapter one. May I just say this version of the character Kate isn't the one from the Pokémon series? She has a different hair colour and eye colour.**

* * *

><p><strong>The first day: Start of sleepover<strong>

Kate's Diary

My name is Kate and I'm a Pokémon trainer and my best friend is a Charmander who is a girl. She's been with me for like ever. I'm friends with Ash Ketchum. I haven't lived here for that long. Even though I've known Ash since I was about five or so. But I have noticed Ash is becoming well odder and I've known him for like ever. It's almost like he's distancing himself from me. But still as we have grown up I've started to develop a crush on him. And I know it's stupid but I have and honestly. I have long brownish, blondish hair which is like mid length and stratly which is a combination of strait and curly because my hair is either one of the two never wavy or anything. It depends on how much I sweat. I have blue-green eyes and they can change colour to blue, green or greenish-blue. Cool right. I mostly wear blue things with a splash of purple.

At the moment I'm in my room sitting on my deep blue covered bed. Waiting for Ash to come to my house for a sleepover because my mum and his mum Delia oh and not to forget that idiot Garry's sister are all going a way for a week so they decided for all of us kids to stay here. I also get to see my cousin Rose. She's really and funny and nice. She also has a Torchic. Any ways everyone is staying here because my house has guest rooms. So now I'm happy and sad all at the same time, I'm happy because I get to see Ash and sad because I have that smart ass Gary here. Great and Garry thinks I'm gay or something on that level. And I'm like as if. And then Ash is like telling us to quit it. Honestly. I don't even know what Garry's problem is. And all three of us are heading to the Carlos regain. So big plus with Ash twenty four seven Garry is stuck doing research for his dad so ha, to him. Oh and that's the knock at the door must be Ash. Right now my hashtag is yay.

Normal P.O.V (P.O.V stands for point of view)

When Kate left her bedroom and headed to the door. She started to think that these four days ahead of her weren't going too smoothly. By the time she got to the door she was hesitating to open it. But she had to any way so she opened the door and found Pikachu sitting there and said "Hello there Pikachu do you know where Ash is"  
>Pikachu stared at her. Then suddenly she heard a loud sound coming from the side of her house and then she saw the black headed tanned boy Ash. So she shouted "Ash need any help"<br>"No, thanks Kate I'm fine on my own"  
>"You sure Ash"<br>"Yeah, hey is Gary there by any chance"  
>"Not yet, why?"<br>"No reason"  
>"Are you two having a race again"<br>"So what if we are"  
>"I was just wondering out of pure curiosity"<br>Then there was some silence. Then Kate asked "Ash, want anything to drink"  
>When he was at the thresh hold of the door.<br>"Nope"  
>Then she turned around and looked at the pile of stuff Ash had brought with him and said "Is that enough to last a week"<br>"Yeah it sure is I know those walls in those guest rooms are white so I brought every poster from my room so it doesn't look to bland ya know"  
>"Yeah I know it's really annoying"<br>"You can say that again"  
>"By the way the food timetable is stuck to your door"<br>"Cool, Kate"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Can you tell me when Gary is here"  
>"Umm, Sure"<br>"Cool"

Then Ash went upstairs.

Ash P.O.V

So I'm back in her house again for a whole week this time. Also it's going to be real fun. I mean I can push Gary around all week. The three of us could trash the house and everything. I couldn't help but notice that Kate seems to act so well grown up. Now, I mean I've known her since we were kids. And back then she used to be really rebellious. I can't help but laugh at those fun memories we had. I mean we told each other everything. It's quite odd to think she's gone from a strait figure into a really curvy girl. She now looks so cute. Mainly in what she's wearing. Like that blue sleeve less jacket with the small purple crop top, then the knee high skirt, with those black boots that seem to clamp on her calf. It's so hot. Makes me feel odd all over. Still I can't wait till dinner because it seems like it's homemade pizza. Yes.  
>Now seeing this room again I think I brought to many posters with me. Oh well I hope they don't get stuck together. I know maybe I could give some to Kate or something. Yeah. I know she likes these posters of Pokémon. Mainly all of the cute and adorable ones.<p>

Gary P.O.V

I bet Ash is already there. I mean why does it take so freaking long to pack a bag for a week? I bet most of the time we will be in our night wear most of the time. But then again knowing me I'm not going to do that. Ugh. This is so darn hard. I hate planning clothing. My sister usually plans it. But anyways I'll just though any random thing in. I mean it's not like I'd need to look good in front of anyone. Like Kate's cousin who I met once. Because if Kate's mum isn't, there than why would she be there in her absence. Unless she's going to stay for a few days. This is not going to well, like packing. Oh, my goodness it's like four pm now. I'm defiantly the last one there oh, well I've almost finished packing. Once I'm done I'm gonna walk to her house luckily it's only ten minutes away just about the same distance from Ash's place to hers. Anyways I better start moving or I'll be even later

**Time skip one hour**

It's 5:00 now. I've been here for fifty minutes. I have no idea how long Ash has been here. But I'm in the room that is now known as mine. It's quite plain. I find it very boring. I mean come on add a little colour to brighten the room will ya. I hate bland things because it really does my head in. I bet the two of them are watching a movie or something like that. All snuggled up on a sofa. That sounds nice. The heat blankets and more ah. So I better get moving to see what's going on. I mean not like I care or anything. I still can remember the first time I came here. I have to say it was a real boring house. Only three rooms, upstairs now about five. So now I've finished unpacking. Now time for down stairs.

Normal P.O.V

In the living room. Ash and Kate were watching a movie. Which has something to do with Pokémon. The two of them are sitting on Kate's leather sofa. Eating a pizza each with hot chocolate. Sounds tasty right. The living room is a multi-colour room, with green walls and white walls. That room is very warm. As it was the summer holidays that room becomes very warm even as the air con has just turned its self-off. Then after half way through the movie Gary came down stairs. And then suddenly the wave of heat grabbed him. It was so warm and then the smell of the house came along. Kate and Ash's sent wafted down his nose. So then Gary walked down into the living room and said "Hi, Ash, Hi Kate"  
>"Oh, hey Gary" Kate said<br>"You took a very long time unpacking" stated Ash.  
>"Ash you took longer" said Kate to Ash.<br>"So what's for dinner" Asked Gary  
>"Pizza" said Ash rudely<br>"Yeah, it's pizza and it's in the freezer, may I just say we have enough food to last us a week so don't eat everything" said Kate  
>"Thanks to the heads up" said Gary.<p>

Then Gary exits the room and heads to the kitchen. Then as Gary left Ash and Kate continue to watch the movie undisturbed. By Gary, they couldn't be disturbed by him anyway because he was making sure that his pizza wasn't burnt at all. Then Ash asked Kate "Want to watch another movie"  
>"No, I'm fine in fact I'm a bit sleepy so I'm heading up stairs"<br>"See ya later then"  
>"Yeah I'll be down at about eight or something"<br>"Ok cool, shame I'm left with Gary" said Ash with puppy eyes.

So Kate walked up stairs to her room. While Ash was watching TV. Then Gary walked in and said "Where's Kate gone"

"She's up in her room trying to get some sleep" said Ash

"How comes" questioned Gary.

"First why do you need to know and duh, she needs to sleep" Ash said really rudely

"Ok keep your hair on" Said Gary

"You know what if your so worried head up to her room and knock on the door" Ash daringly said

"Fine I'll check, and you go to" Gary told Ash to bet him at he's own game.

"I'll come"

So the boys were walking up. Stairs when they heard Five seconds of summer's good girl's song. They also heard a female voice as well that sounded like a well what they heard was quite hard to put in words. But it was Amazing. So then Ash knocked on the door and said "Kate can I come in"

Kate replied "Sure you can"

Then Ash entered the room. It was blue with a shade pattern on one wall from white to black with blue in the middle of them. It was pretty epic. Ash and Gary could see a pile of clothes on the floor It was quite odd to see a girls room was so messy. I mean for them it was unnatural.

"So umm, Ash you like my room" said Kate

"Well it is a whole lot cooler than before you know" replied Ash

"Wait what, you've been here before Ash" said a shocked Gary

"Yeah why" challenged Ash

"I was just shocked" replied Gary

"Yeah I bet you were" said Ash

"Guy's quit it and any ways I've got some news"

"About what" asked Ash

"Well I'm sure the two of you have met my cousin" said Kate

"Yeah we have" Said Gary

"Anyways she's going to stay with us for five days"

"That's cool" Ash said sadly hoping no one would pick up on it

"And she's arriving tomorrow early morning, but she doesn't know that you guy's are here"

"Why not" said Gary

"Well I can't say she told me never to tell either of you, maybe tomorrow you can find out as she loves the truth or dare game" said Kate

"Ok then" Said Gary. "Any ways I better head down my pizza is getting cold"

"See ya"

**Time skip: Five hours**

Rose's P.O.V

So I'm at my cousin's place and she has my crush Gary there great. My life is over. At the moment were playing truth or dare. I know she has a crush on Ash and she knows I have a crush on Gary. So we'll soon see how this one plays out then wont we. I mean I'll give her the one question we both know the answer to. Anyways I have noticed Ash and her have a slight Chemistry going on. But I doubt they'll admit it to each other. They need a bit of the Rose help. I bet this is going to go so well. I mean they could end up dating then they have sex and yeah. Aww, the two of them look so great together. I mean so great.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone is in the living room playing truth or dare so far Rose has picked dare quite often. Ash has picked truth once and this is the 100th round so this could go wrong. Gary has nothing to hide at least he thinks that. Although he has strange feelings towards Rose. But all of this is about to change. Kate has picked truth twice. Now it's her turn I wonder what Rose will say.

"Kate truth or dare" asked Rose

"Truth" replied Kate confidently

"Do you have a crush on Ash?" Rose said even more confidently

"Wait what Rose can you repeat that please" said Kate nervously

"Do you have a crush on Ash" asked Rose again

"Umm, err, ummm" said Kate so not knowing what to say as Ash was right there

"Kat, this doesn't change anything between us Ok" said Ash giving her confidence

"Well ok I admit I do" said Kate not so sure if she said the right thing. Then she gave Rose a look saying I'll do that to you next.

"Gary, truth or dear" asked Kate

"Dare" said Gary

"Ok, then run around like a lunatic" dared Kate

"Ok" said Gary. Gary lived down to his word he ran around the room like a wild monkey or something,

"Ash, truth or dare" panted Gary

"Dare" said Ash

"make-out with a table" said Gary

"Why a table that's not much of a table, I mean dare" said Ash

"Want something harder" challenged Gary

"No thanks" said Ash. And then made out with the table.

After another round Kate got to ask Rose again.

"Rose, truth or dare" asked Kate

"Truth" said Rose knowing what Kate would choose.

"Do you have a crush on Gary" asked Kate

"Yes" said Rose

Garry looked shocked by this and went out of the room. Ash then went out to find out what was up.

"Cousin why did you do that" asked Rose

"Hey, I'm sorry but you did it to your self, by asking me if I had a crush on Ash. Any ways Gary likes you"

"You think he does" asked Rose

"Hell yeah after leaving the room and all" said Kate

"Well thanks Cousin you probably helped me out thanks" said Rose

"No Prob"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter I'll update tomorrow. Leave your idea's bellow. I will shout out if I use your idea. Do you think Kate and Ash should get together and Rose and Gary if so say your favourite couple? <strong>


	2. A chance worth takeing

**Hi, Guys hoped you liked the last episode. I've just done the second sonic episode. This one is going to be really hard core on kissing and sex. Just a pre warning. If your 13 you need to of learned about sex. If not well be careful you may never get over it I can't erase what you have read or anything. I would if I could. I also have a bit more time to write. I may not do any Pokémon this weekend just saying. It's because I'm not at home so don't get annoyed. Hope you like this chapter called ****The chance worth taking****.**

The third day of sleepover

Kate P.O.V

So my cousin forced me to tell the truth. And I did the same. I mean it wasn't right. But what she did was uncalled for I mean it never got that outa hand. But she dissevered it. I mean Ash may have said that he wouldn't treat me differently but it doesn't mean he's ok with it. I mean every time I look into his eyes I see a person who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love him. He knows I do. It's just telling him that is the problem. I mean I'll so find out if he feels the same way. But on his terms and stuff not on a stupid games. I mean by the end of this week I could have a boyfriend. My cousin is only here for another three days. So it's not that long. Anyways it's seven A.M so I better get up. Out of bed. Get dressed cook myself some eggs and I'm fine. Even though eggs make me wanna vomit. But I know I'll be fine.

Ash P.O.V  
>Yesterday wasn't what I expected but at least I know she feels the same. I mean I know how she feels about me. I'm not so sure if I truly feel the same. I mean I could be completing with that shit faced Gary. I could well be. I mean Kate can only have one of us can't she. This is gonna be fun. I have someone to mess with and love at the same time. I can't wait. Maybe when we watch a movie I could kiss her forehead or the top of her head. Like they do in those annoying romantic movies that my mother loves so much. And then cries. But that doesn't seem like her style. You know. Anyways I'm gonna get up. At the moment I'm wearing my summer pyjamas. Which is a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers.<p>

I wonder if anyone is up. Anyways what's on the food schedule for today?

Normal P.O.V

Ash and Kate met in the kitchen while Kate was doing her breakfast. Then Ash said "Hey, you ok because that egg is gonna burn"

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Kate

"You sure, you seemed real upset yesterday"

"Look just leave me be"

"Kate, I'm not trying to hurt you or rub yesterday in"

"Oh and look who's talking"

"Ok, ok so you want me out of the house fine I'll go".

Ash was just going to walk out when Kate said "Stay please"

"Fine"

"Just saying in case you find this all wired and all that feelings come and feelings go that's just the way it flows. Good line for a song don't you think"

"Yeah, it's a shame"

"What Is?"

"Nothing"

"Ash I know you to well there must be something"

"It's just oh, man how can I put this"

"Just spill"

Just then Rose walked in wearing her pink no sleeved top with red bottoms.

"Was I interrupting something?" said Rose

"No you weren't" said Kate

"So umm, I wanted to say sorry about yesterday" said Rose Sincerely

"Can you both stop going on about yesterday". And with that Kate left the room and went upstairs to her bedroom to eat.

"Is she ok?" asked Rose

"She says she's fine" replied Ash

"If I know my cousin when she says she's fine she's really not"

"Shall I check on her" asks Ash

"No leave her be for a bit, she'll come down when she's ready don't rush her. Otherwise she'll snap and that's so not a good look. For her"

"Yeah, your right. Hey can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah I can why?"

"Because thanks to you yesterday, you made my job telling her I have the same feelings for her easier, also Gary has a crush on you. He admitted it yesterday"

"No way and stake me now"

"I would be careful with that info. Anyway act all romantic to Gary and see if he acts differently than he's normal self"

"Ok"

Gary P.O.V

So Rose has a crush on me eh. Now how do I use that to my advantage? I told Ash my idea and I hope Rose fell for it. Now all I need to do is kiss her and then get her into bed. Then she's all mine. I mean Ash thinks I have a crush on Kate he's part right. You see I used to have a crush on her. So I'll be fine. Anyways Kate has a crush on Ash so I'm more than fine.

**Time skip four hours**

Normal P.O.V

So everyone is down stairs watching a movie in the dark. Curtains are drawn. The lights are off. And a romantic movie is on TV. Ash and Gary are putting their plans to action. Ash is rubbing agents Kate on the floor were as Rose is telling dirty jokes to Gary. And Gary knows he's getting hard. So he better kiss her soon and then sex on sofa. But he has to wait for Ash and Kate to go before the kiss and sex.  
>"Kate, wanna head upstairs because this is boring" said Ash<p>

"Yeah, I come up now, this is so not me at all. I'm only watching it because Rose and Gary are watching it" said Kate

The two of them walked up the stairs together. Then they enter Kate's room with a TV. And Watch a romantic action movie. Then once the movie finishes. They look at each other lovingly and then Ash leans in and then before Kate knows it their lips have touched. And then they share their first kiss with each other. Ash's tongue slips into her mouth and explores the cave. Then Kate slowly starts to do the same. Then Ash pulls away and then Kate grabs him and pulls him closer. Then Ash gets a grip on her jacket and starts to pull it off her. Kate then starts unzipping Ash's jacket. And then to his black shirt. Then Kate starts to pull Ash's shirt off. Then he pulls off her tube top and leaves her in her bra. Holding her small breasts. Then he starts unzipping his jeans and then Kate starts taking her skirt off. And then the kiss deepens. Soon they pull apart and look at each other.

Meanwhile down stairs

Gary is left in his pants and Rose is wearing nothing. Gary couldn't help but marvel her. Rose said had a condom in her jean pocket and then lets Gary put it on himself. They both want to go all the way. This was going to be Rose's first time. But she's been a bit dirty all her life. Like when she was ten she was fingering herself. So this was nothing other than impact that's harder than her hands. So while Gary was putting the condom on Rose was prepping herself. She could guess the size of Gary's dick. And she was only half a inch off so not bad. The two of them resumed Kissing and then slowly Gary went into Rose. Rose slightly screamed but then calmed down. This was her first time after all. She gripped on to him. She found it quite odd that he didn't mind her nails digging into his skin. Soon the room was filled with pleasure filled Moans. Gary and Rose only knew they could do it once a day. Then she started to think about what her Cousin was up to upstairs but she didn't really care that much. I mean she was so happy being in Gary's arms. That nothing seemed any better than being there.

Upstairs Kate and Ash were now fully naked and doing oral sex. They were in a sixtynine position. Kate sucked on Ash's dick realy fast. While Ash licked and teased her. The feeling was mental. I mean so crazy. She couldn't think strait. She really loved Ash. But she didn't know where this would go or how long it would last. She wanted this relationship to last for ever and ever and never to end. She knew she was going to the Carlos region with Ash. But she never knew if this feeling would stop or if he'd be attracted to other girls and If he was what was gonna happen to her. Would she find her self-cheating on him. Or will they just be sex friends. That was what mainly was going through her mind.

**Find out next time (possibly tomorrow) if Kate and Ash make it through the week and will Ash find someone else. Will GaryXRose be a match made in hell when she finds out that he's been playing her. Will Kate and Ash survive with out the other find out. All in the next chapter. Hope you guys Like. Also I don't own Pokémon.**


	3. What happened to us

**Hi guys, sorry about the wait. I have a life. I can't always write I'm only in secondary school so don't get mad. I mean no one is. But anyways this is the third chapter called What happened to the good old us. You people get what I mean. Anyways that's all I'm gonna say now. And on with the story hope you all enjoy. ;) I ALSO DO NOT OWN POKEMON OK PEOPLE SO YEAH. DISCLAMER**

* * *

><p>Kate's P.O.V<p>

Wow, last night was kinda odd. I mean apart from the normal kids area to oral sex. I mean come on why I act like that I don't know this is all way too much for me now. I hope I didn't change anything between me and Ash. But anyway I'll be traveling with him to the Karlos regen. Can't wait! I mean there will be so many more guys to crush on. I know I'm a bit of a player but that doesn't matter now does it. I don't want anyone to realise that. I mean me and Ash may end dating if we do that again. Hopefully we will. But I can't force him agents his will. It's not me up. And I don't care if I diseur his cock in my mouth again. I'm not that kind of girl. But what I will be doing is sleeping with every new trainer I can. Male or female doesn't matter. I can't wait.

I don't want Ash to think I'm cheating on him or anything. Because that defiantly is sooo uncool. I mean whether I do or don't is another thing. I hope that we will not start distancing from each other today. I wonder if Rose and Gary hit it off last night. They may of. But it was clear he had a little thing for her. I could tell from the first time they'd seen each other. Aww, the two of them are just so cute. Anyway it's breakfast and it's da, da, da, da none other than pancakes. I hope mum stocked up on the chocolate mix. I love chocolate pancakes in the mornin'. Yay!

Ash P.O.V

**Time skip one hour**

Breakfast was grate. I mean the food. Mm, then Kate looking all hot and sweaty my favourite mix. I mean when she's sweaty she's hot and when she's hot I want her to strip off her clothing. And then to have sex. I can't deny how hot she looks. Maybe I'll ask her to date me. She may say no but it's worth a shot. Gary and Rose were at it again. First Gary said something like "wanna go at the same spot again tonight or do you wanna just kill ourselves by thinking of it"

Then Rose shot back "Maybe today maybe kill ourselves or maybe it will never happen again"

Something about that made me think that there was something more behind those words maybe lust or tears. Or the chance to kill Gary inside out. Kate told me about how much Rose loves having an advantage over people. So I can't think any more or less of the situation. But I did know that I went hard when we were watching a Pokémon documentary. It was kinda odd because I'm saying to myself why hard when your just chillaxing with one of your pals.

Normal P.O.V

**Time skip five hours later**

Kate and Ash are out and about in the town getting some groceries.

"Shit!" said Kate

"Shit what?" asked Ash

"I've just seen some real mean kids from my old school that I knew before I started my journey" a frantic Kate answered

"Oh, well your with me your safe out here on the street" comforted Ash

"Yeah I suppose so" Said Kate

Five minutes pass by and then Ash asks "Kate if I asked you to go out with me would you?"

"That depends are you asking" challenges Kate

"Well give me an answer first" Said Ash

"Fine I would go out with you" Replied Kate. Then suddenly Ash pulled her close and forgot about grocery bags with food. And hugged her in a warm embrace.

"Umm, Ash the food is gonna be squashed, so I know we are now official and all but you really should be careful of our food and all that. You do know that right.

"Yeah I do" said Ash raking a hand through his spikey black hair.

**Meanwhile.**

"Rose come out were ever you are you naked bitch" Gary called out to Rose

"You'll never find me you motherfucking bastard" Replied Rose from a secret location somewhere only she and Kate knew.

"So were opting for the swear words now are we dear" Said Gary

"Yep, bastard we are" said Rose teasingly. "You'll never find me you do know that right?"

"I do now please come out because I need you"

"I'm not gonna relive you from being hard that easily, you know also. You're not gonna be allowed to enter my pussy, if you don't "

"Oh, come on Rose this is child's play give me a hint"

"Fine" said Rose. "Somewhere you go to the next level. I'm not obvious but not oblivious"

"That sounds like stairs, but those are the obvious choice. But then there could be a small room built in the top of the chimney. Which would have a ladder and then your passing between floors so I'm going to see also there is enough room to crawl. At least in my boxers I won't have to deal with my dick getting hurt. Rose I'm coming"

"Ok, we'll see if your right"

And sure enough he was. He saw Rose tit's and all. He grinned at the sight of her. He knew that she was a true work of art. "Here we are Rose you ready to pull these things down"

"I sure am"

"Then were do we start"

"Right here with a kiss"

"Ok"

The two of them embraced each other. Then Rose brought Gary's lips down to hers they kissed and it was a hungry one to. Then Gary broke away and noticed Rose had taken his boxers down a little just enough that a little of his pups hair was showing. Then he stared to push Rose onto the mattress in the room. And then he started to kiss her neck and occasionally bite into it. He slowly brought him self to her tit's and then he started to kiss them. Then when he got them hard he bit into them and Rose screamed out in pure pleasure. Then he left a trail of kisses to her pussy. And then Rose started to stand. He didn't expect it but she stood up and said "Lick here as much and as fast as you can. Also pre warning I need the loo. But I didn't risk for you to find me so my bladder is full. Just in case I piss in your mouth"

"Well thanks for the warning but I'm sure your piss will taste as good as you're cum and you're sexual juices"

"well I say you'll get a good bargain then so start licking"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry people I had to leave it on a cliff. Don't worry I'll try to upload the next episode by next week. This took me two hours to write. And It took me so long what to think to write. But again I say school life. I need an education. And with an education I can write better stories for you guys. I mean even when school gets you down think what will this help me do. Oh, I know better fanfiction for all my readers and followers. I hope you guys liked this also Say who you want the main character Kate to sleep with first. Also they have to be from the Karlos region <strong>


	4. Karlos region here I come

**Karlos region here I come**

**Kate's P.O.V**

Wow, finally the day has arrived. I can't wait. Only two weeks ago I and Ash hooked up. I must say it was pretty cool. I also heard that Rose will be in the Karlos region a little later in time. I can't wait to have my first battle. Oh, and not to mention to sleep with someone other than Ash. I mean it's gonna be hard on him when he knows I've been sleeping with other guys and girls. He's gonna be pissed at me. Oops I shouldn't be swearing in my diary. But who the hell cares. I don't give a damn about it.

Anyways Ash will be here soon. I'm at the airport on the plain and Ash got the seat next to me. Which is cool. I can't wait to write about the awesome new Pokémon I'll get. I sense that this is a good chance to begin again. I can't wait. New people. People who don't know me. People who I can get inside their heads. I cant wait. I really want to sleep with a trainer like my self though. I do wonder what is in Ash's head about this. I also heard that well he's gonna battle more gym leaders than I. I've got to give my boy some credit though. He is the best. Still when we get off. He's gonna say these exact words "Lets go find a gym I wanna have my battle now". I swear if he says that I'll by him a hotdog after (only if he wins) or maybe more than a hotdog. But that one doesn't count if he wins. I'll still give my self to him. Still I better stop writing because he's now sitting next to me. Eack!

**Normal P.O.V**

"What you got there babe?" asks Ash

"Oh, Just a book I write notes in nothing much really" replies Kate

"Can I see?" asks Ash

"Sorry, baby but I can't let you see it's well um, privet. I write my deepest thoughts in there" replies Kate

"Anything about me?" asks Ash

"No, I've got another book for you"

"Oh, can I see that then?"

"Well it's nothing you don't already know"

"Really"

"Yeah, the stuff we did two weeks ago"

"Has your mum seen it?"

"Gosh, Ash have you lost your mind I would never let my mother see that. For if she knew. I wouldn't be here right now and all contact with you would be gone"

"I suppose that's true. But still I want to read also were staying in the tent tonight"

"Ok, then"

Time skip: Two hours

"I can't wait to get to Lumiose City. Can you Kate?"

"No, I can't also I maybe mistaken but is that Alexa over there?"

"Yeah, it is and your not mistaken, maybe when we get our tent we should say hi"

"Yeah we should say hi to her"

Time skip: In Lumiose City

"Hi Alexa" said Ash

"Oh, hello Ash and hello Kate" said Alexa

"It's nice to see you again" said Kate

"And it's nice to see you too" said Alexa

"So Alexa what brings you to the Karlos regin?" asks Ash

"Well, I'm doing research for the professor perhaps you and Kate would like to come along" said Alexa

"We'd love to" Kate and Ash said at the same time.

"That's great to hear" replied Alexa

"Ash, before you say anything I bet I can guess your next question for Alexa to answer and it has something to do with gym badges" said Kate

"Oh, yes where is the closest gym. Because I want to have a gym battle right now" said Ash

"I'll just call my sister. I'm sure she'd have a battle with you" said Alexa. After ten try's Alexa's sister will not pick up. "I'm sorry Ash, I know how much this battle means to you. But there is a gym here. It's in the Prism tower"

"Well let's go Kate I've got a battle to win" said Ash

"Well duh, now let's go" said Kate

Time skip: ten minutes

"My feet hurt" complained Kate

"Come on we need to get there" said Ash

"But my feet"

"But your feet nothing. We need to keep moving"

"Oh, just one minute please Ash for my feet's sake"

"You can relax once we are there ok"

"Fine"

Ash's P.O.V

Time skip: after being in the gym

That was horrible. I mean I couldn't even get in there. That gym leader is so mean. At least I have Kate. She always makes me feel so much better you know. It's like she's my antidote or something. After the horrible gym leader we met two people called Clemont and Bonnie. Their brother and sister. Clemont is older and Bonnie ran up to Kate saying "will you take care of my brother for me". Kate as the honest and truthful girlfriend she is she said "I'm sorry, but I'm with Ash". That was real sweet and then we introduced our self's. Bonnie found Pikachu and Charmander real cute. As I didn't have a battle with the gym leader I asked Clemont to a battle. Kate and Bonnie were watching.

Clemont used his Bunnelby. I clearly used Pikachu. Sadly a good battle was coming to an end because Team Rocket showed up. I had told Kate about them. But when she went to that region they weren't there. Oh, well. Anyways a Froakie saved Pikachu. But was injured in the process. So now we are at the Professor Sycamore's lab. Froakie was then given to an assistant called Sophie. Professor Sycamore said that he was finding out things to do with mega evolution. There is a Garchomp who lives at the lab. The Garchomp is actually quite friendly.

Normal P.O.V

Team Rocket were over hearing a conversation about mega evolution. They soon find a way to capture the Garchomp. Which in voles a collar. Once they put the collar on the Garchomp becomes distressed and goes on a rampage around the city.

"What's wrong with Garchomp?" asked Bonnie

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie chase after Garchomp. Soon Garchomp makes it to the roof of Prism tower. Ash was following him. Garchomp nearly falls off the roof and Froakie uses frokiebubble. Ash jumps after Pikachu. And then a mega Blazakin saved him. Ash, Kate, Clemont and Bonnie stayed overnight.

Kate's P.O.V

Ash scared the living daylights out of me. I thought he was a goner. I was so close to breaking into tears. It was lucky mega Blazakin was there to save him. I don't mind staying at a research lab tonight. I just hope I do actually get to sleep tonight. Goodness me I am so sleepy. Anyways I'll update you tomorrow on everything that has happened tomorrow.


End file.
